Even the Blackest Hearts Beat
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: FTL AU. Regina has been banished from the White Kingdom to rule the Shadowlands. Two young girls, Rose Red and Emma White, come to live with her and one of them may be the answer to Evil Queen's redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story I've been working on for a few weeks. It is a finished piece and I will be uploading chapters (7) at weekly intervals. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter One – The Wolf Within the Child**

"Bring me the wolf child." The Dark Queen ordered her servant who stood in the corner of the room. The young woman jumped to action quickly and Regina lounged comfortably in her throne. She tapped her fingers on the intricately carved wood as she waited. Moments later when the servant returned she was led by a jumping and giggling young girl with long, thick, dark hair who looked much older than her age. The six year old was all long limbs and bony joints. Her recent growth spurts causing her to look more grown than she was.

"Regina!" She exclaimed with excitement and tried to run toward her but she was yanked back by the silver collar around her neck. She fell backwards and grunted loudly. She was not easily deterred as she stood up again and urged the servant forward. Regina contained the smile that threatened to spill over her lips as she stood from her chair.

"Hello child." She greeted. The youth smiled broadly. The Dark Queen looked over the child and noticed her face was streaked with dirt and her dress was torn, her hair was matted and she had a split lip but she seemed unfazed by her physical distress.

"You were running in my woods again, little one. I warned you." She eyed the girl.

"I know! I got away from Granny; she never lets me have any fun." She pouted slightly.

"What is your name, child?" The Queen asked.

"Everyone calls me Red." She answered.

"Well, I shall call you Ruby; because you are as beautiful as the very gem it is named." Regina made a show of reaching behind the girl's ear and brushing back her hair only to bring her hand in front of her face with a small ruby ring clutched between her fingers.

"Here, it's a gift, a ruby for Ruby." The Queen smiled. Ruby grinned widely and allowed the Queen to slip it onto her finger.

"Oh! It's so beautiful; thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Now Ruby, this is a very special gift, when you wear this ring it will allow you to control when you turn into a wolf." Regina informed her as the girl inspected the ring. "You will not be able to remove it. Only I will have that ability."

"I won't change during wolfstime?" Ruby asked softly.

"No child, with my gift you can change any time you choose." The Queen took a few steps back.

"I want you to change into a wolf now, Ruby. Think about it, how it feels." She instructed. The girl looked at the Queen blankly.

"What is it?" Regina questioned trying to reign in her annoyance.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Ruby pouted. Regina softened immediately.

"Dear, you won't hurt anyone. I'm going to teach you how to control the wolf, and that starts by controlling when you turn. Can you be a brave girl now?" Ruby's face changed and the Queen could see how determined the young girl was.

"I am a brave girl." She insisted.

"Good, now, I want you to turn into a wolf." Regina backed up again. Ruby closed her eyes and clenched her fists and concentrated very hard on changing. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Regina sighed. She held her hand out for the end of the leash and the servant gave it over.

"Millie, bring Anita here, I think it's about time we had a little family reunion." The Queen ordered and Millie followed the instructions immediately and thus the Queen was left with the little girl who could change into a wolf. Ruby stared up at her with interest on her features.

"Granny says I need to call you Your Majesty when I address you." She said quietly. Regina smirked.

"Your Granny is a wise woman." She replied to the girl.

"But, I like your name." Ruby insisted. Regina concealed the smirk on her lips.

"I hereby give you permission to call me Regina." The Queen nodded her head softly.

"Oh, thank you Regina!" Ruby squealed and threw her thin arms around the Queen's waist. Regina couldn't hold in her laughter and she chuckled as she patted the girl's head.

"You're very welcome, my dear."

"Rose Red?" Both the little girl and the Queen turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A thin and pale woman stood at the door beside Millie. Her face was completely shocked as she stared at Ruby. The girl was frightened and stepped slightly behind the Queen's skirts.

"Ruby, come out darling, this is someone I want you to meet." Regina guided the girl out.

"You named my daughter?" Anita's face suddenly transformed to anger.

"Anita, I've merely given your daughter a lovely nickname." Regina said regally.

"Who gave you any right?" Anita stormed forward before suddenly being lifted into the air. She struggled against the invisible bonds before coming to the conclusion that it was futile.

"I have every right to do as I wish. I am your Queen and it would be in your best interest to remember that!" Regina's voice was low with anger.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Anita bowed her head; her black hair fell in front of her face. Regina smiled pleasantly as she lowered the woman to the ground. As Anita's feet touched the floor she flipped her hair back and her eyes were bright yellow.

"Control yourself, Anita." Regina nodded to the young girl standing partially behind her shielded by her skirts. The woman froze and her eyes darted to Ruby. She straightened her back and lifted her chin defiantly.

"Of course." She responded as her eyes faded back to hazel. Regina turned to face Ruby.

"Child, this woman, this is Anita. She is your mother." The Queen told the girl. Ruby's brow furrowed in confusion as she glanced back and forth between Regina and Anita.

"My mother died."

"No baby!" Anita stepped forward and spoke softly. "I am alive; your grandmother has been lying to you to keep you from me." She insisted. Ruby shuffled closer to the Queen and grabbed at her skirt.

"I don't believe her." She sounded as if she were about to cry. Regina bent down and locked eyes with the child.

"Do you believe me? Do you trust me, Ruby? You know I would do nothing to hurt you, correct?" Regina asked her quietly. Ruby looked past the Queen at the strange and nodded her head unsurely.

"I trust you, Regina." She said. The Queen nodded and straightened up.

"Good, then you trust me when I say that this woman is your mother. She can help you change into a wolf." Anita's nostrils flared at the information.

"You want me to teach my daughter, _a child_, how to change on command?" The woman said in outrage; seemingly just noticing the collar and leash linking the girl to the Queen.

"You are treating her like an _animal_." Anita hissed. Her eyes turned yellow again and Regina could tell it was too late to compose the woman. She briefly considered transporting Ruby and herself away from the room but on a second thought she decided to let the events play out. Anita launched herself at Regina but before she could do anything the leash was ripped from her hand and there was a sound of an impact and squealing and snarling. Before Regina's eyes two wolves fought each other. Ruby may have been a child, but a six year old wolf is full grown and she fought easily with her mother. There was a loud squeal and the injured wolf backed up and Ruby stood in front of Regina in a protective stance. Both wolves changed back and Regina waved her hand so that both were clothed. Anita had a large gash in her side and she covered the bleeding wounds on her cheek with her hand. The little girl continued to stand in front of Regina glaring at her mother.

"You _dare_ harm my Queen!" The girl yelled. Regina stared at the back of her head in shock. "You are _not_ my mother." She hissed. Anita, if possible, looked even more wounded by the child's words than gouge under her ribs.

"Millie!" Regina barked. "Take Anita and bandage her wounds before sending her back to her rooms." She ordered. The girl jumped to action quickly and Anita followed from the room.

"I did it! I changed! Did you see me?" Ruby swirled around and started jumping up and down.

"I did see you, child, you did a very good job." She watched Ruby look down at her dress and slide her hands over the rich material.

"This is a very pretty dress." She complimented.

"Ruby," The Queen said bending down to be at eye level with her. "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Ruby asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Like a deal." She explained. "I want you to stay here, in my castle, you can have all the pretty dresses you want and I will raise you as a princess, would you like that?"

"Oh yes!" Ruby grinned. "I would love that! I've always wanted to be a princess," she said overjoyed before pausing, "but what about Granny?" The girl asked.

"Your Granny will be provided for; I will give her an abundance of wealth." The Queen promised. Ruby seemed to think it over.

"Will I be allowed to see her?" The girl worried.

"You may visit your grandmother once a month." The Queen nodded her head once.

"And you'll teach me how to control my wolf?" She asked. Regina smiled, dazzling the young girl.

"Of course, dear." Regina assured. The girl smiled back at her.

"Okay!" She answered. "I'll stay here with you!" She threw her arms around Regina's neck and the Queen let out a hearty laugh. She hadn't felt a laugh this real since _him_.

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go, Chapter Two! Now is the time that I explain that each chapter is set four years after the previous one. This may make the story seem a bit fast paced but you have to remember that a lot happens in four years and these are only snippets. **

**Chapter Two – A New Addition**

Ruby grew fast. Not just because she was a wolf and her growth spurts had her almost full grown by the age of ten but because intellectually she was surprisingly intelligent if she put her mind to something. She came into the castle when she was six years old scarcely knowing how to read and only knowing how to speak proper English because her grandmother had once been a lady-in-waiting. By the age of eight she was reading and writing at the level much higher than her age group and her arithmetic was outstanding. However, for the Queen, getting her young charge to attend lessons was an entirely different matter. The girl was more interested in running through the forest or exploring the many rooms of the castle, or pestering the cook to slip her some sweets than she was in sitting cooped up in a room for hours at a time with a man who smelled like sourdough bread gone stale figuring numbers and equations.  
"Regina!" Ruby sighed as the woman kept a tight grip on the girl's shoulder. She was just about as tall as her now and the ten year old wasn't nearly as intimidated by the Queen anymore.  
"You have lessons until two; you are permitted to go down to the stables _after_ you've completed your work, no sooner." Regina ignored the pleading look the girl threw at her as she pushed her into the study room where her tutor sat.  
"Princess Ruby, late as always, I see." Regina heard the bitter man say as she closed the door. She smiled to herself and walked back to her meeting that was due to start ten minutes ago. _Ah, well, _she thought,_ a Queen is never late._

Snow White and her husband, David, sat waiting in the Assembly Hall. Their small daughter, Emma, at the age of seven was nothing less than a ball of pure energy and she would not listen to her parents' pleading for her to _please_ _sit down_. Regina entered the room and when the door closed behind her a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. The White Princess dashed up to the Queen and grinned.

"Hello, Queen Regina!" She greeted excitedly. Regina smiled at the girl. No matter how much Regina absolutely despised Snow White and her idiot Prince Charming, she couldn't resist the young girl.

"Hello, Emma." She said warmly before looking up to her parents. Snow had that look on her face that she got whenever she witnessed Regina acting like a decent human being, one filled with hope, hope that Regina desired to crush.

"Snow." She responded coldly. The Queen of the White Kingdom frowned and Regina continued to talk. "What do you need from me that brings you to intrude upon my kingdom? I don't see how it is fair that I am banned from your kingdom but you are free to enter mine whenever you so choose." Regina's hand tangled in the young princess's curls as she stared at the Charmings.

"I need help." Snow said desperately. Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Clearly, you rarely step foot upon my land unless you _absolutely need_ something." Regina stated. "So, what is it this time? What do you need my magic for on this occasion?" Snow was shaking her head before the Queen had the chance to finish.

"We need you to take in Emma." The White Queen said quickly. Regina's frown deepened.

"I don't understand what you're asking of me."

"Emma can do magic. We don't know how, but she can do magic and she is dangerous." Snow stood up. Regina clenched her jaw and bent down to be eye level with the blonde girl in front of her.

"Emma, you know where Ruby's study room is, correct?" The girl nodded her answer.

"Good, I want you to go retrieve her and you two can go down to the stables, tell her tutor that it is the Queen's orders that lessons are concluded early today, can you remember that?" She urged. Emma nodded again with a grin on her face.

"Oh, goodness, thank you Queen Regina!" The girl squealed and kissed Regina's cheek before running from the room. When the door slammed behind her she marched across the room until she was a few feet away from the White Monarchs.

"Do not call that child dangerous in her presence _ever_ again." The Dark Queen seethed. Snow's eyes widened.

"Okay…" she said slowly before asking, "Can you take her?"

"Why are you so desperate to hand your precious princess over to me? You were so adamant about defeating me to save her when she was a babe, but now all you desire is to give her up, what changed?" Regina asked coyly.

"Magic is banned in the White Kingdom, unless used by fairies." Snow answered. Regina flashed a dazzling smile.

"Ah, yes, of course, you can't possibly have the White Princess doing magic."

"You won't hurt our daughter, will you?" Snow asked.

"Ah, ah, ah," Regina said in a warning tone, "if she comes to live here, in my castle, in my kingdom, she will cease be your daughter. She will be the White Princess no longer."

"We will not agree to that!" The man who had been silent thus far stood from his seat angrily.

"Then you will collect your daughter and leave my kingdom." Regina replied. Snow White turned to her husband.

"David, we have no other choice."

"There is always another way."

"Not this time." Snow White insisted. Regina let a pitying smile slip over her lips.

"Look at it this way, you are so willing to give her up, she probably deserves better than you as her parents anyways." She chuckled joylessly. Snow started to cry and Charming was fuming.

"We don't _want_ to do this." Snow sobbed.

"Of course you don't, dear, but you're doing it, and that is all that matters." She sneered. "Now, leave, before I change my mind about being so generous." The Dark Queen ordered.

"We want to say goodbye." Charming said. Regina quirked a brow with an unamused pout on her lips.

"That was not part of our agreement. You may not speak to either of the Dark Princesses. Your business here has been conducted and is now concluded. _Leave_." Regina ordered.

"We are not leaving without saying goodbye to our daughter!" Charming insisted.

"Maybe not willingly, but you _are_ leaving." Regina waved her hand and a swirl of purple smoke wound around the Charmings and when it cleared they were gone.

The Dark Queen sighed and made her way down to the stables. Ruby was just over two years older than Emma but she was easily twice her size. The girls seemed to have abandoned their horseback riding because the animals were standing by the lake and the girls were running around the field.

"Emma, come here for a moment." Regina called. The tiny blonde's head snapped towards her voice and in a second Emma was standing in front of her. The sudden use of magic startled Regina.

"Yes?" The girl asked impatiently.

"Do you know why your parents brought you here today?" The Queen asked the girl and she nodded.

"Mother is afraid of my magic; she fears for the safety of her kingdom." The girl answered darkly. Once again, Regina was surprised by the girl, this time by her disposition changing when she discussed her mother.

"The mention of the White Queen seems to make you angry." She speculated. Emma, a seven year old princess, threw her head back and laughed _bitterly_.

"My mother is weak." The girl replied. Regina smiled.

"My, you are wise, little one." She complimented and the girl smiled.

"May I ask you a question?" Emma ventured respectively.

"Go right on ahead, my dear."

"My tutor has taught me the history of the White Kingdom. You are described as older than my mother but you appear to be no older than her. How is that so?" She questioned. Regina smiled softly.

"A long time ago, my mother cursed me. My body will forever stay this age and the only person who can break the curse is my true love, but alas, my true love died when I was young, so I am destined to spend eternity alone." Regina explained. Emma frowned; she then reached for the Queen's hand and gave her a smile.

"Do not fret, my Queen, for when I grow up and I am your age, I will be you true love. I will break your curse and be your savior." She promised. Regina let out a hearty laugh.

"Alright, my dear, until then you're going to be staying in my castle. Your parents have disintegrated any and all ties between you and them, do you understand what that means?" Emma tilted her head.

"I _think_ so…" she paused, "it means I am linked to them no longer, they are not my parents." She hazarded a guess. The Queen nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, dear, that is exactly right." She answered. "Now, why don't you help Ruby take the horses back to their stalls and you two will join me in the dining hall for dinner." Regina instructed. Emma bowed low at the waist.

"Yes, my Queen." She smiled before running away to join Ruby. The Dark Queen smiled at her charges. She had work to get done; she'd have to find Emma a tutor and she would have to start magic lessons with the girl immediately. She was already more advanced than to be expected from a child with no training. Emma was powerful and Regina could see why Snow White thought she was dangerous, but Snow was afraid of true power. Regina, on the other hand, embraced it.

_And embrace it, she would._

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My god this is a long chapter! I Want to thank ShadowCub for their review, it actually prompted me to edit the ending to this chapter!**

**Chapter Three – A Birthday Ball and a Marriage Refusal**

It was the Dark Princess's birthday. Emma was turning eleven years old and preparations had been in full swing all week. The town was swirling with excitement. The ball that was held every year for Princess Emma's birthday was the largest in all the lands. Even the White Kingdom's celebrations for their young Prince paled in comparison.  
Regina's eyes snapped open and she stared at the canopy of her bed above her. She could feel someone watching her. When she turned her head she met the smiling face of Emma Swan, the girl picked the surname out herself when she was eight, and she now wore a swan pendent around her neck, a gift for her birthday that year.  
"Good morning, little one." Regina reached out to push a lock of blond hair behind her ear.

"You know, I am not much of a little one anymore." The girl insisted as she moved to sit cross-legged beside the Queen. Regina looked over her. It was true, she wasn't as little as she once was, she looked almost painfully awkward. She was all stretched out and boney limbs. She was knobby elbows and skinned knees and thin as a twig; which, Regina argued, was impossible because she ate more than Ruby, and that girl was a werewolf.

"You're up early." Regina commented. She could tell from the crack in her curtains that the sun was just rising over the trees at the edge of her kingdom.

"Ruby was howling in her sleep again." Emma explained.

"Ah, yes, you two are old enough now that you should have separate rooms." Regina commented. Emma smiled.

"It's my _birthday_." She said in a singsong voice.

"I am aware." Regina gave her a soft smile and sat up. She kissed the girl's forehead. "Happy birthday, my Princess. Do you want to pick out my dress for your birthday ball this year? You've insisted on doing so for every one previously since you've arrived." The Queen slipped gracefully from the bed.

"Of course!" Emma stood and danced from one foot to the other, successfully messing up the otherwise smooth blankets.

"Emma, come down from there, you are _ruining_ my bed." Regina frowned. Emma laughed and jumped down the floor. The instant her feet touched the ground Regina's bed began to remake itself. Regina watched the magic occur and glanced at the girl in front of her with an eyebrow raised.

"You're welcome." Emma smirked presumptuously.

"Considering that it is your day of birth, and that was a remarkable display of the magic you learned just yesterday, we're going to ignore the fact that I've told you on _multiple_ occasions _not_ to use magic for mundane tasks." Regina slid her finger under Emma's chin. "_Just this once_." She tapped her finger to accentuate each word.

"Yes, Regina." Emma looked thoroughly chastised.

"Good, now come, we'll decide on a gown for tonight." She led the girl into her closet.

Ruby awoke alone. Again. The room she shared with the girl she had come to call her sister, Emma, was once again only occupied by her. This was the third time within the week that Emma had disserted her bed in the middle of the night to seek comfort with the Queen. It was her little sister's birthday and she wanted to be the first to wish her a happy day but Regina had probably already done so. The sun was shining in through her window and the Queen normally woke before sunrise. Ruby slipped from her bed and left the room without bothering to change. She needed to run, and she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good dress by shredding it when she changed.

Emma happened to glance out the window at the same moment Ruby launched into full speed and morphed into her wolf form. She smiled at her older sister and imagined a beautiful red dress folding itself neatly in a pile next to the part of the forest that Ruby always came out of after her runs. She couldn't see it, but Emma knew that the dress was there waiting for Ruby. Emma knew Ruby was upset because Regina always gave her more attention and affection. Regina once told Emma that she was preparing Ruby to be a part of the Royal guard, when Emma expressed interest in following her older sister's footsteps she was quickly shot down. Emma was the Dark Princess, and that's what she would continue to be. So, Emma settled with learning how to fight alongside her sister instead. However, every year on Emma's birthday Ruby withdrew into herself and stayed passively quiet. Ruby wasn't considered a Dark Princess anymore. She was a young trainee of the Royal Guard and she had already gone through the ceremony that pledge her life for the Queen's. It wasn't a hard choice for Ruby. She didn't feel right as a princess anyways. Emma played the part much better than she ever would and, besides, Ruby would gladly give her life for her Queen. Therefore, Emma was the remaining Dark Princess and the next in line for the throne.

Regina walked up behind the young Princess as the girl stared out the window.

"What are you looking at, dear?" The Queen asked as she smoothed the back of Emma's unruly curls.

"Ruby has run off again." The girl informed. She spun around and the skirt of her dress expanded around her. Her dress was a light green and hundreds of tiny seed pearls were sewn into the bodice. A seamstress was specifically brought in from three kingdoms over to make the dress for the girl's birthday. Regina smiled.

"It's alright; I am more than sure she will return by the time your ball commences." The Queen assured. Emma shook her head.

"I am not concerned about her attendance; I am worried about her feelings." Emma persisted. Regina struggled not to roll her eyes in front of her young charge. She was sometimes so sickeningly _Charming_, the Queen could barely handle it.

"Darling," Regina cupped Emma's cheek, "she is fine; she is adjusting to a change in dynamic and she needs her space. We will allow it." Regina tried to sooth the girl's fears. Emma seemed momentarily placated and she relaxed into the woman's touch.

"Yes, my Queen." Emma said.

"I am so very proud of you, my dear; you are becoming a wise young lady." The Queen complimented. "You will make a sensible and understanding Queen." Emma dipped her head to honor her. Regina turned away and left the room, after a moment the girl followed after.

Ruby didn't return for several hours; she wasn't surprised by the dress laid out for her at the edge of the forest. Emma was very accommodating to the wolf's moods when she needed her room. She dressed quickly and entered the castle through one of the secret entrances. All of the other doors were crowded with people trying to catch a glimpse of the young Princess. The crowds had grown from the year before and Ruby was sick of it. As she walked into her quarters she sighed and glanced at the vanity. She looked over her reflection; it hadn't occurred to her until this moment that she was a member of the royal guard. She wondered if she would have to wear armor or if her dress was suitable for the night's festivities. With this thought she glanced over to her armor that stood in the corner of the room. It was black as night and Ruby could sense the magic that buzzed over it. Regina had enchanted the protective material to morph along with Ruby when she changed forms. The girl sighed again and started to peel off her dress; she needed to bathe and to ensure her status as knight would be respected she would wear her armor to the ball for her young sister.

Regina and Emma stood outside of the ballroom and listened to the soft music playing behind the closed door. The Princess was nearly quaking with excitement and the Queen could barely contain her happiness at witnessing Emma so joyful. The clock bell rang signaling the hour and Regina smiled softly down at her Princess.

"Are you ready, my dear?" The Queen asked. Emma stilled and glanced around.

"Ruby isn't here." She said. Regina frowned slightly. She had promised Emma that Ruby would be present for her ball. _Where was that wolf_? She used a bit of magic and realized she could feel the young wolf girl inside the room. Regina furrowed her brows before allowing her features to smoothen and she gave the girl at her side a soft smile.

"My little one," she began, "Ruby is awaiting you inside the ballroom." She told Emma.

"Inside?" She turned her head and her curls twirled slightly. "We always walk in together." She said stubbornly. Regina nodded.

"I believe she wanted to stand in unity with her brothers." The Queen said.

"Brothers?" Emma said in question, "she doesn't – oh, you mean the other knights?" She clarified.

"Yes, child." Regina ran her hand over the top of Emma's hair. The young girl frowned.

"Why?" She said, suddenly angry. Her tiny fists clenched at her sides and she glared at Regina with so much malice she was tempted to step back from the girl but she stood her ground.

"My young Princess, you will see with time that there are roles we must play and Ruby is simply following the rules of her status." Regina watched as Emma calmed. Her fists unclenched and she rolled her shoulders to relax herself.

"I am very proud of you, Emma, you didn't let anger fuel your magic this time." Regina praised. Emma smiled brilliantly.

"I didn't!" She jumped, and once again, she was back into her excited mood. How Regina envied the ability of children to forget their grievances

"Are you prepared to enter now?" Regina inquired. Emma nodded swiftly causing her curls to bounce. Regina extended her hand and Emma slipped her smaller one into it. The doors were pulled back and the Dark Royalty crossed the threshold to the room together. Ruby watched her Queen and her Princess enter the ballroom. She stood strong and proud in line with her unit. She had never felt like she belonged anywhere quite like she belonged with her brothers, standing together as one.

She felt a grin threaten to spill over her cheeks but suppressed it to show the control she had been working on for the past months. She made the correct decision to join the knights at the edge of the room rather than making a grand entrance with her Queen and the girl she called her sister. She blinked slowly at that thought. Emma wasn't her sister, she never had been and she never would be. Emma was the Dark Princess, heir to the throne of the Dark Kingdom and therefore it was necessary for Ruby to protect her. It was her duty to protect the royals of the Dark Kingdom.

The music started and Ruby watched Regina and Emma dance. It was the kind of dancing that made the adults in the room chuckle at how adorable the young Princess was as she tried to lead the Queen around the floor. Ruby's heart pinched at the sight, she had never been able to dance with the Queen on her birthday, even when she was a Dark Princess. Even when she was the _only _Dark Princess. Ruby squinted her eyes as Emma mocked a bow and kissed Regina's hand while the Queen bowed respectfully.

As Regina made her way to the throne and Emma danced with the daughters' of royalty Ruby watched her Queen. Regina's eyes didn't leave the young princess and Emma didn't dance with a single boy. She quickly dismissed any and all of their efforts. Ruby did smirk at that. She could see that the Dark Kingdom wouldn't be marrying in any princes into the monarchy. Suddenly Regina's eyes flicked over to Ruby and she frowned. Ruby shivered slightly at the look the Queen gave her.

Regina was fuming, on the inside, of course. She wouldn't risk upsetting the young princess on her birthday so she kept her anger quiet as she glared at Ruby. Her entire plan had been to have Ruby join as a member of her Royal Guard. Having a werewolf protecting her kingdom was the biggest gain in regime and she knew that if she could get Ruby to be loyal to the Dark crown then there would be generations of wolves being introduced to the ranks. This of course was hinged on the fact that Ruby would need to mate with a member of the pack, but Regina had planned for that as well.

She was thinking long term, but when you lived forever, long term was necessary. However, what she had not prepared for was Emma being so thoroughly attached to the young wolf. It was an attachment that was coming to an end and while Regina knew it was essential she was pained by the thought of it hurting Emma.

"Your Majesty!" A young girl with blonde hair jumped up the steps of the dais to stand at the feet of Regina breaking her reverie.

"Yes, Alexandra?" Regina smiled at Cinderella's daughter.

"I'm going to marry Emma!" She announced. Cinderella spotted her child speaking to the Queen, the _Evil Queen_ as she knew the woman, and quickly jumped up from her seat in order to rescue the girl but was startled by the dark woman laughing deeply.

"Are you now?" Regina asked peering down at Alexandra, who nodded smugly.

"Oh yes! She told me that I danced the best, besides you, of course, Your Majesty." Alexandra dipped her head.

"Oh?" The Queen prompted with a quirk of her brow and Alexandra look back up.

"Yes! Emma says she loves dancing in your arms, but you cannot marry, that would be silly, you're older than she!" Alexandra burst into a fit of giggles and Regina idly wondered what exactly was in the punch they were serving the children. Cinderella finally eased up behind her daughter and grasped at her shoulders.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Cinderella gave a respectful nod of her head which Regina returned somewhat coldly. "Alexandra gets too excited when she is up so late." The blonde woman explained.

"No matter, dear, your daughter was simply staking her claim for Emma's hand." Regina smirked at Cinderella's face as she blanched and stared down at her daughter.

"Is that true, Alexandra?" Cinderella asked.

"Oh yes, Mama!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to marry Princess Emma because I dance the best."

"Excluding me." Regina said with a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, yes, excluding the Queen!" Alexandra grinned up at her mother. Cinderella seemed to turn a little green at the idea of linking with the Dark Kingdom through marriage.

"Darling," Cinderella began, "dancing well does not mean you are destined for each other." She paused and patted her daughters head, "besides dear, Prince James of the White Kingdom may be a more suitable match for you." She suggested. Alexandra stepped away quickly.

"Prince _James_!" She was shocked. "Mother, he is _four_." The girl shouted. Cinderella sensed that her daughter's outburst was going to escalate and cause a scene and she was frantic to calm Alexandra.

"I think what she means, dear," Regina spoke up, "is that you need to wait a little longer before you decide who you want to marry, that is not a decision to take lightly, do you understand." The Queen asked. Alexandra looked between her mother and the Queen before nodding sourly.

"I understand," she turned and walked down the steps crossing her arms over her chest, "but I am not marrying Prince James." She grumbled.

"Get off of me!" Regina was standing as soon as she heard the angry voice of Emma.

"I said," The girl screamed and suddenly a burst of light exploded out from the center of the ballroom and someone flew across the room and hit the wall, "get off of me!" The music that was playing stopped and the crowd parted in the center of the room.

"Emma!" A stunned voice yelled.

"As I recall, the White Monarchs were not invited to this ball." Regina came up behind Emma as the girl spoke, standing with her back straight and leveling the White Queen with a glare.

"Emma, I – it's your birthday and I – I just," Emma held her hand up successfully silencing the stumbling woman.

"You do not get to 'just' anything." She said. "You were not invited to this ball and therefore you, and your aggressor of a husband, are trespassers in the Dark Castle. I suggest you take your leave before things get even more out of hand." Emma ordered. Snow White stared at the girl that was once her sweet, angel-faced baby girl, before glancing up to meet the eyes of Regina.

"You heard the Princess." Regina said simply. Prince Charming limped over to his wife's side as the rest of the party stared at them.

"We didn't want any of this to happen, darling believe me, we wanted to-"

"You wanted to what, _mother_?" She said the moniker with such venom that Snow White knew for a fact she was mocking her and didn't actually believe the title to mean anything. "You wanted to hide me away from your kingdom's eyes, too fearful to teach me, but too prideful to ask for help. No one can do magic in the White Kingdom unless you two rule it, and you couldn't even rule it for your own _daughter_. You've run countless people into the Dark Kingdom where they seek safety and refugee from the evil monarchs who took away their lives." Emma spouted out her grievances. "You are no better than the people you condemn and you certainly-"

"Emma, you cannot speak to your mother this-"

"You dare interrupt me!" Emma yelled. She flicked her wrist and Prince Charming lost his voice.

"Emma!" Snow shouted indignantly before she snapped to face Regina.

"You!" Snow accused. "You did this to her. You've corrupted her!" Regina sneered at the White Queen as her hand landed on Emma's shoulder and she pulled the young girl closer to her.

"What exactly were you expecting when you left her here?" Regina asked. She didn't believe that she corrupted Emma, but the opportunity to torture Snow White in any way was too good to pass up.

"I wanted you to teach her to control her magic, not to practice dark magic." Snow White said.

"You did not specify the situation when you released her into my care and relinquished your ties to her." Regina replied. "Emma, dear, allow the idiot to speak, he may not be able to contribute to our conversation but it's better than him grunting at us like an ape." Regina caressed Emma's shoulder with her long nails. Emma's hand twitched at her side and Charming's outraged voice echoed around the hall.

"You taught our daughter how to use dark magic and she slanders the White Crown, this is treason!" He bellowed. Regina tsked and glanced down at Emma who met her eyes.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to contribute." She smiled lightheartedly at the girl who suppressed a giggle. Regina faced the David.

"Perhaps these actions would be considered treason on the ground of your kingdom; however, here in _my_ kingdom, these actions are not only permitted, they are encouraged." Regina tilted her head up so she could glare down at the Charmings.

"On the contrary, your attendance at this ball is discouraged and I suggest you leave now." Regina said. Snow White frowned.

"We wanted to offer to bring Emma back with us." She said. Regina's smirk was wiped from her face.

"No." Both Regina and Emma spoke at the same time and Regina's arm clamped down protectively on Emma. The Charmings glanced at each other before looking back at Emma and Regina.

"No?" Snow said tentatively.

"No." Emma's voice was hard.

"Leave," Regina ordered. "That is not a suggestion."

"We are done being polite, you are banished from the Dark Kingdom, any business you have with us will continue until the end of the year and henceforth your presence on our land will be considered a crime." Emma stepped forward.

"You cannot do that! You don't have the power!" David shouted.

"She has all the power of the crown behind her." Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder again. The young girl stood with her back ramrod straight and her steely eyes zoning in on the man who she once called father. Snow White whimpered.

"Guards!" Regina commanded. Ruby, who had been listening intently, as everyone else in the room had been doing, jumped to action with three of the other men in her unit.

"Please escort Queen Snow and Prince David to the outskirts of the Kingdom." Regina ordered. The four members of the Royal Guard pushed at the two monarchs. Suddenly Snow White sprang forward and grabbed Emma's hands.

"Please! You are my flesh, my blood, I carried you in my womb for nine months, I protected you as a babe, I nursed your wounds and taught you the ways of the world."

"That is enough." Graham demanded as he seized her upper arm.

"Hold her a moment for me," Emma said before gesturing the rest of the Guard to take David away, he struggled for a moment but with three of the Dark Guard accosting him, he deflated easily.

"Carrying a child in a womb does not a mother make. You protected me from a woman that I need no protection from." Regina squeezed at her shoulder. "You nursed no wounds, for every time I took a fall you had the blue fairy heal me, the use of magic is once again acceptable on your command. And finally," Emma paused pulling completely away from Regina and stepping so close to her mother that she could smell her floral perfume. "You taught me _nothing_ but how _weak _and _spineless_ a person can truly be." Emma pointed to the door.

"Now, _leave_, I tire of your company." Graham quickly yanked the crying and simpering woman out of the ball.

"I think now is the time for the ball to be concluded!" Regina raised her voice and everyone nodded their agreement. Parents collected their yawning children and led them out of the ballroom. Servants quickly started working to clean up the room and Regina pulled Emma into the back hall.

"I am immensely proud of you." Regina said before turning around. "Emma!" She exclaimed and hurried to kneel in front of the girl. Emma had tears pouring down her face and her long curls fell in front of her face.

"What is wrong, my dear?" Regina asked. Emma sniffled.

"They are the evil ones." Emma growled wiping at her face with the back of her hand. Her make up smeared and she locked eyes with Regina.

"They deserve to die for the evil they have done." Emma snarled. Regina shook her head slowly from side to side smiling at the Princess.

"Darling," she said softly, "if they deserve to die, then so do I." She said. Emma was silent for a long time as she stared at the ground in front of her.

"I know." She exhaled. "But they do evil, and call it good."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four! A little insight into Emma and Ruby's relationship as well as the relationship between Emma and her family (sort of). **

**Chapter Four – The Trials of Being a Knight and of Being a Princess**

"Ruby!" Emma screamed from the edge of the forest. "That is beyond unfair!" The fifteen year old princess tapped her boot on the dusty trail she stood upon. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her blonde curls hung around her shoulders heavily.

"On the contrary." Ruby said from behind her. Emma spun around and glared at the woman in front of her.

"I believe I was leveling the playing field, Princess." Ruby sneered. She looked no different than she had four years ago, except the length of her hair, not that it could be seen as she kept it in a practical bun most of the time.

"I demand a rematch!" Emma said stubbornly; she placed her hands on her hips. Emma was much different, her growth over the years had her looking more like a woman than a teenager.

"And as always, I will win." Ruby stated. Emma rolled her eyes and lifted her arms. Suddenly the trees on the edge of the forest seemed to come to life, uncoiling limbs shot out at Ruby who dodged them quickly, but not quickly enough. The vines wrapped around Ruby's wrists and midsection and lifted her into the air. Emma gave her a triumphant grin and relaxed from her stance and Ruby rolled her eyes at the Princess's premature victory.

"Is that all you've got?" She tipped her chin up defiantly at the younger girl. Emma placed a hand at her hip and cocked an eyebrow in a similar way to the Queen.

"It seems to be doing the job just fine." Emma said. Ruby grinned at that, her eyes shifted to a bright yellow and her canines extended.

"Ruby, no! You're cheating." Emma growled as she stepped her feet apart again letting herself stand steady. She lifted her arms just as Ruby's form splintered the tree's limbs that were wrapped around her slender waist. The black wolf dropped to the ground in front of Emma and the blonde could see clearly that she was smiling at her.

"You haven't won yet, Ruby." The wolf pounced at the sound of her name and Emma threw out her arms. The wolf halted midair, a playful snarl still caught in her muzzle. Emma smiled victoriously.

"Yes!" She cheered. She stepped to the side before releasing the spell and Ruby continued in her trajectory. She landed with a soft thud and quickly changed back to her human form. Her black armor was as it was the day it was made, not a single scratch marred the surface.

"Brava, Princess, very good." Ruby bowed her head. Emma laughed and pulled Ruby into a hug. The young knight stiffened at the gesture of affection and cleared her throat when Emma didn't let go fast enough.

"Oh Ruby, relax, we used to be best of friends, just because you're a knight doesn't mean we cannot still be so." Emma stepped back and rubbed her hands together as if to remove the dust that accumulated.

"I am a knight and you are the Princess," Ruby explained as if either of them had forgotten their place, "and therefore, a friendship cannot be struck between us." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I do not believe that, Regina is friends with Graham." She said.

"If Her Majesty so chooses, she can befriend any persons she wishes, my commanding officer is among the small pool of trusted advisors of the Dark Queen and he is wise as he is loyal." Ruby turned on her heel and started heading back to the castle.

"Now come, Princess, it is time for tea with the Queen." Ruby instructed. Emma glared at the retreating back of her former sister. She extended her arms slowly and Ruby froze.

"Princess!" The werewolf exclaimed in outrage. "Release me at once!" Emma walked around the knight and clucked her tongue.

"Now, Ruby, you must know never to turn your back on an enemy." She chastised. Ruby stared at the young lady before her. The blonde walked slowly and threateningly back and forth in front of the frozen knight.

"I was unaware that we were enemies." Ruby spat. Emma chuckled, looking every bit the regal queen she was being groomed to be. Even in her riding attire, she looked like royalty. She clasped her hands gently behind her back and turned to face Ruby, her head tilted up so she was looking down at her.

"Well, we are not friends, according to you." She began pacing again. "So I don't exactly know what else we would be."

"I am a knight and –"

"And I am the Princess." Emma finished for the brunette. "Yes, I am all too mindful of that. However, that does not tell me what we are." She stopped again directly in front of Ruby.

"We are not friends, nor enemies, we surely aren't _lovers_," her voice dipped low as she caressed Ruby's cheek.

"Of course not, you share a bed with the Queen." Ruby growled. Emma's eyes seemed to turn black at this statement and suddenly Ruby was struggling to breathe.

"Princess," Ruby pleaded wide eyed.

"_Apologize_." Emma's voice was low and thick with anger. "_Now_." She ordered. Ruby saw no room for argument.

"My…" she choked out, "deepest," another gasping breath, "apologies," a sputtering inhalation, "Princess." She finished. The hold around her throat tightened slightly before disappearing completely, as did the hold on her body. She fell to her hands and knees gasping and holding her throat. Emma bent down and lifted Ruby's chin so she could look into her eyes.

"You will _never_ speak of your Queen that way." Emma said digging her nails into Ruby' skin. "You know absolutely nothing." She reminded. "Not that you have any right to the knowledge, but Regina and I are merely friends and I seek comfort from her from nightmares that have plagued me." Emma said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Ruby said. "I am most sorry." The woman said.

"Stand Knight Ruby." Emma instructed and the werewolf did as she was told.

"I am going to tea, you will report to your training for five hours and you will return to your quarters for the rest of the day and you will eat your meal in silence. You very obviously need to have a repeat lesson in self-control and tact." Emma ordered. Ruby bowed her head.

"Of course, Your Highness." She said respectfully.

"Oh, and Ruby, what you are insinuating, you are _completely _wrong about. You shouldn't allow your jealousy to cloud your judgment so. It could get you into trouble." Emma warned. Ruby stayed silent and waited for Emma to leave and enter the castle before groaning and sprinting to the training barracks. She knew the Queen would be furious at her for upsetting her _precious _Princess.

She honestly had not tried to do so, they got along on most occasions but whenever Ruby was too frank or quick to speak the Princess would be even quicker to enact punishment on the knight.

Emma stood outside the terrace where Regina sat waiting for her. With a quick wave of her hand Emma was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress. It accentuated her budding curves and her hair was twisted up into a stylish chignon. When she stepped outside Regina's eyes lit up.

"Emma," she breathed the name softly, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, I witnessed your little display with Knight Ruby." She said. Emma tensed; she knew the Queen disliked when she used magic other than learning and when necessary.

"Yes, well, it was essential that she be dealt with, she was slandering the crown." Emma stated.

"The crown or myself?" Regina questioned.

"Are you not one in the same?" Emma glided to her seat opposite Regina. The servants moved quickly to pour the women's tea the way they liked it.

"Emma, you realize you are furthering the gap between you two every time you punish Ruby for speaking her mind?" The Queen stirred her tea slowly while she watched Emma.

"If she insists on pointing out our status every chance she can then I will cement it in her mind, if she sees it that way, then who am _I_ to change her view? If she chooses to see me as her superior then she _will _obey me." Emma shrugged with an air of nonchalance. Regina stopped stirring and placed the spoon in her mouth, slowly pulling it from between her lips. Emma frowned and looked at Regina sadly.

"Why does she see me as such? I have changed naught of me; she however pulled away on the eve of my eleventh." Emma said softly, remorsefully. Regina placed her spoon on the table and reached across to take Emma's hand.

"Ruby understands much of the world's dynamic; however, I do agree, she is fighting much too hard to separate herself from you." Regina stated carefully. Damn that wolf for upsetting Emma. _Again_.

"I do tire of her incessant need to order me about as if I were a child." Emma sipped at her tea as daintily as a princess could.

"Yes, you are far from a child now." Regina murmured. Emma smiled.

"My Queen?" She ventured. Regina nodded to demonstrate her allowance.

"May we cut this tea time short? I've suddenly remembered I've a place to be." She said. Regina let a small smile shift over her face.

"Yes, my dearest, be off with you." She said. Emma stood and bowed to the Queen before taking Regina's hand and kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Thank you, gracious Queen." She smiled and ran from the room. Regina smiled as Emma's skirt disappeared through the door. The Princess would never fail to make her smile.

Emma burst through the East side of the castle and ran down the main corridor. The clicking of her heels on the marble floor echoed around the unused hall. She kept her breathing even and her eyes flicked around to ensure there were no others to intrude upon her solitude. She was fearful of getting caught in the forbidden section of the castle but that was an entirely different matter. What she was _doing_ in the forbidden section was of much bigger consequence should she be discovered. Her heart pounded hard in her chest from the physical exertion and the adrenaline running through her veins. She skittered to a stop outside a set of doors. She pushed them open and found a room filled with mirrors. Most of them were covered but there was a large one in the center of the room that was revealed, the moth-eaten blanket that had covered it was thrown onto the floor. Emma had forgotten to recover it when she had lost track of time during her last stint here and she had to hurry to her evening lessons.

Emma entered the room slowly as if the dozens of mirrors would come to life and attack her. She closed the door and walked up to the uncovered mirror until she was staring at her own reflection. The image in front of her shimmered for a moment before disappearing completely. Before her was the grand hall of the White Castle. Prince James stood in front of his beaming parents as he tried to hold his new sword; a birthday gift from his father. He lifted it in front of him. Emma couldn't help herself and a frown stretched over her lips as she sank to her knees. When she turned seven she had asked her father if she could have a sword for her eighth birthday as was customary for a young prince but Snow White quickly shot down that notion as it wasn't _ladylike. _

Regina gave her a sword for her eighth birthday. The Queen had the philosophy that everyone deserved to know how to defend themselves, _even Princesses_. She also attended more than half of Emma's lessons before the instructor suggested Regina refrain from visiting or at the very least keep her presence hidden, seeing as Emma was constantly distracted by the Queen.

Emma's fingers twitched and suddenly the tip of the sword in James' hands fell to the ground with a dull clink.

"Ma, it's too heavy!" James grunted before trying to lift it unsuccessfully. Emma chuckled to herself.

"Maybe you're too young for a sword, little boy." She said aloud to the room of mirrors.

"Aren't _you_ a little old for these kinds of games?" A smooth voice said from behind her. Emma froze. The spell she had on the young Prince's sword was released and his arms flew into the air and with it the weapon which, in his shock, he let go of and it soared across the room and lodged itself into a the wall. The Dark Queen chuckled and stepped farther into the room.

"That is quite humorous though." She commended, her hand coming to rest atop the kneeling Princess's hair. The picture in front of them shimmered until it was the reflection of the shamed princess and her Queen.

"Your Majesty." Emma bowed her head. What sort of punishment would her Queen decree for her disobedience?

"Relax, Princess." Regina said and her words eased the tension from Emma's shoulders. "I should have considered your curiosity." She said quietly. "You come here often." It was a statement, not a question, the Queen was sure of herself, she knew of Emma's escapades to the forbidden section of the castle.

"Yes, my Queen." Emma agreed.

"Do you wish to return?" Regina asked, a mask falling over her features to hide her roiling emotions from the girl.

"No!" Emma burst out, "I would never desire to leave you." She vowed as she stood up.

"You will understand that I now have to move these mirrors to another part of the castle, and that you are not to go looking for them." Regina ordered. Emma nodded her head.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She said. Regina smiled softly at her charge.

"That's my girl." She threaded her hands through the curls. "Now come, I have a new lesson to teach you." Regina said as she guided the girl from the room. She closed the door and they walked down the hall. She had no plans of relocating the mirrors and instead knew the girl would never return to that room again. She smiled to herself.

Emma was all hers.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Alone is Such a Permanent Word

Ruby entered the Assembly Hall. It was brightly lit today and Ruby smiled at the Queen before she bowed her head respectively at the woman sitting upon her throne. It was her twenty-second birthday and it was with great surprise that she had received the summons the moment she awoke. She was adamant that surely the Queen had forgotten her birthday.

"You summoned me, Majesty?" She knelt at the feet of her Queen.

"Yes, I've got a wonderful plan for you." She smiled proudly.

"A plan, Your Grace?" Ruby met Regina's eyes.

"Yes" Regina repeated, this time she stood with a flourish and motioned for the Knight to rise. Ruby moved to her feet.

"I want you to go out and find the pack of werewolves of this kingdom, your family." Regina began. "I want you to stay with them for a year's time and then you may return." She said. Ruby's head snapped to stare at the Queen.

"You're sending me away?" Ruby asked confusion and hurt laced through her voice. Regina shook her head gingerly. She had to be careful. Ruby was rarely rational, she was more often fueled by her emotions, it was how most werewolves functioned.

"No, dear, I simply think it is best for you to spend a year learning where you come from, your history. Then if you so choose, you may return to the castle." The Queen answered. She needed Ruby to meet a mate and make strong bonds in the pack in order to persuade them into her Royal Guard.

"Is it because of Emma, she's so powerful, you don't need me at all? You love her more than me." Ruby said. It wasn't a question. She knew the Queen loved the blonde princess more than her. She knew that the love between the Queen and Princess had been changing through time. The now nineteen year old blonde had captured the affection of Regina long ago but it had morphed into something potent and tangible recently. Regina straightened her back and glared down at Ruby.

"Ruby, you forget your place." Regina warned.

"No, I know my place," Ruby snapped, "right under Emma." The girl hissed. Regina stepped close into Ruby's space. Her hand came up to softly caress Ruby's cheek. The knight leaned into her touch despite her anger. She couldn't stop herself. Regina always had the ability to sooth her. She pulled away suddenly, fighting against her inner screaming.

"Don't bother yourself, Your Majesty. I'm leaving. As you wish, I'll be gone within the hour." She turned on her heal and exited the room. Regina sighed and slipped back into her throne. Her plan had not accounted for Ruby's jealousy. She hoped that within the year Ruby would find peace with her and return with a new mate to enter into the ranks.

Emma entered Regina's chambers without knocking, an action that Regina found endearing of the blonde. She allowed it mostly because they shared the room. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when it became _their_ room but she knew that Emma had been visiting more often in the night complaining of nightmares before she completely stopped returning to her own room at all.

"Regina?" She ventured slowly. Regina turned and faced the young woman standing in front of her. She was dressed in riding attire and Regina found herself appreciating her lithe figure in the tight clothing.

"Yes, my dear?" She mentally scolded herself for staring so openly.

"Ruby told me to give this to you." She held up the ring that Regina had given Ruby fifteen years earlier. The Queen marched over to her and snatched the object out from between her fingers.

"How did she take it off?" The woman asked angrily. She had enchanted the ring so long ago but she knew she should have been the only person to remove it.

"Uh, I took it off, she said she needed help. I don't know why, it slipped right off." Emma spoke up. Regina frowned and her forehead creased.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"It is nothing at all." Regina snapped, squeezing the ring tightly in her hand. Emma moved closer and placed a hand on the Queen's arm.

"You can tell me." She assured.

"Emma, go to your dueling lesson, you're going to be late." The Queen ordered.

"That isn't important." Emma tried to smile reassuringly as she implored for Regina to explain what was troubling her.

"Do as I say." The older woman pulled away roughly. Emma blinked and the smile dropped from her face.

"Why?"

"Do not forget your place!" Regina said. She had been reminding people of their places often today.

"I am your equal!" _Slap_. Regina didn't even think about the motion before it was too late and her hand was stinging and Emma's head was tilted to the left. The Queen had backhanded the young woman. They stared at each other in shock for a moment before a tear slipped down Emma's cheek. As Regina opened her mouth to say something, anything, Emma lifted her arms and a swirl of gold smoke clouded around her. When it dissipated she was gone.

Regina waited a month's time.

She scoured the lands and even implored the help of neighboring kingdoms looking for Princess Emma.

There was no such luck in her pursuits.

The castle's gates were closed and sealed after that. No one entered and no one exited.

And absolutely nobody saw the Queen.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – The Return of the Princess and Her Surprise

It had been four years since Ruby had set foot inside the walls of the Dark Kingdom. It had been four years since _anyone_ set foot inside the walls of the Dark Kingdom. Much had changed for the knight since then. The twenty-six year old woman was a strong member of her pack. Her negotiating skills that she learned under the tutelage of the man who was her tutor during her role as Dark Princess came in handy when she had to discuss land with neighboring packs. Anita welcomed her with open arms hoping to soothe the strain between them. They successfully began a mother-daughter repartee and most of the bad blood was forgotten between the women. Ruby found love with a man from a pack in the White Kingdom and linked the two together when they married.

She was happy. She felt free. Occasionally she missed the Dark Queen and Princess but with the gates locked there was no way for her to return to her previous home. She heard from the lips of others that Emma had run away and that was the reason for the sealing of the kingdom but she couldn't see the Princess leaving her Queen. It did not seem likely to Ruby.

It was late, the moon had risen hours ago and Ruby picked berries in the quiet of the night. It was a peaceful time and she reveled in the fact that she could calmly pick the fruit while the rest of her family was out running. She had not felt up to going with them and elected to stay behind. She sniffed the air suddenly and looked around. She was alone. Or at least she thought she was.

"_Ruby_." A familiar voice sounded behind her. A voice she hadn't heard in years. The werewolf woman turned her head but didn't spot anyone.

"Ruby." This time louder. Ruby stood up and frantically searched the area around her. She couldn't see anyone and her vision was perfect, even in the dark, the moon was enough to illuminate the world around her.

"Ruby." The voice sounded like it was directly beside her but no one was there. That was until suddenly someone was there.

"Emma!" Ruby exclaimed when the petite blonde woman appeared out of thin air. Then she noticed how pale and ill Emma looked and it was too late because the woman collapsed in a heap at Ruby's feet.

"Princess!" Ruby exclaimed falling to her knees to try and rouse the woman. She lifted the woman into her arms and hurried back to camp. When she entered the camp she noticed that the rest of her pack had returned.

"Mother!" Ruby pleaded.

"Red? What on earth happened?" The leader of the pack eyed the Dark Princess in her daughter's arms.

"I'm not sure, she appeared out of nowhere and collapsed, we must help her." Ruby insisted bristling slightly at the indifference of her mother.

"Take her to the Kingdom's walls and leave her there; that is the most that can be done for her. We will not be punished by the Evil Queen's wrath for the death of her Princess." The woman returned to building a fire. Ruby frowned.

"Death?" She looked down at Emma, she had a blue cloak wrapped around her body, it was tattered and her hair was matted. Ruby glared up at her mother. "She will not be dying." She vowed.

"Well, then you better hurry, she doesn't look good." Anita said dismissively. Ruby scowled and looked over to her husband, Nicholas.

"We will await your return my darling." He promised with a smile. He caressed her cheek softly. They kissed and Ruby was off in the direction of the castle.

Hours later, when the sun was beginning to rise, Ruby stood outside of the Dark Kingdom's gates.

"Regina," She said loudly, unsure of when the woman returned to being known as Regina in her mind, "I _know_ you can hear me. Look, Emma's here with me. But she's not doing well, let us in. Open the gate." Ruby called out into the morning dawn. Suddenly a purple cloud enveloped them and when Ruby opened her eyes she found herself standing in Regina's bedroom. The Queen was bent over her bed where Emma was now stretched out.

"Leave us." Regina ordered. A betrayed look crossed over Ruby's features before she huffed, turned on her heel and left the room.

"Oh, Emma, my Emma, what happened to you?" The Queen caressed the woman's face.

"Regina," Emma croaked. Her eyes barely opening.

"I'm here, my Princess." Her hand stoked over the tangled curls.

"Regina, I'm pregnant." She managed to spill out before she lost consciousness. Regina was left staring in shock at the woman in front of her. She glanced down at her midsection. She was wearing men's riding pants with a loose white shirt tucked into them. A vest was secured around her waist by a belt but otherwise looked too small for her. Regina didn't understand how she missed the swollen abdomen of the usually petite girl. She unbuckled the belt and pulled it away from her body before dropping it beside her on the bed. She could do this with magic but reasoned that she wanted to respect Emma and this seemed more intimate. She rolled the shirt up to the bottom edge of Emma's breasts and let out a slow sigh as she took in the sight of Emma's distended belly. She placed her hand over the rise of her stomach and despite being furious that someone touched Emma and defiled her she couldn't help the smile that ghosted over her lips. Her Emma was with child.

A sigh of relief was breathed through the kingdom when the gates to the castle opened again. Three of the best healers were the first to be brought in and they set to work immediately on bringing Emma back to health and keeping her that way. Emma had been awake for a total of three weeks, all of which Regina spent by her side aiding in any form she could. Ruby refused to stay in the castle despite the Queen's request for her to do so. She wanted to return to her family and Regina let her go, but not without letting her know that she was still considered a knight of the kingdom and she was welcome to return and bring her family along. Ruby told her she would think about it. She had visited twice since leaving Emma in the care of the Queen.

"Regina?" Emma whined from the bed she lounged upon.

"Emma, you know how I feel about that sort of tone." The Queen warned as she pushed open the glass doors to the balcony in order to let in some fresh air.

"Please let me up, I promise I'll be good." She pleaded. Regina walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She smoothed Emma's flyaway hairs and kissed her forehead.

"The healers instructed full bed-rest for the duration of your pregnancy." Regina responded. The Queen and Princess had fallen quickly into their old relationship after Regina apologized for slapping the younger woman. It was how she had been raised and it was a hard habit to break but she promised to never do it again. In fact their relationship had grown even closer since the younger woman's return.

"My Queen, I realize you're being protective of us, but don't you think it's a tad excessive for me to lie in bed all day, every day, for the next two and a half months?" Emma slid a finger down Regina's arm until she reached the Queen's hand. She intertwined their fingers and kissed Regina's knuckles. Regina's features softened.

"You scared me beyond belief, Emma, once when you disappeared from my life for four years; four long years where I felt my soul was shattering without you, and again when you returned on Death's threshold. I will not be threatened with losing you again." She rubbed Emma's protruding belly. "I will not be losing either of you. Even if that means two months of you being a bit restless." She leaned down and kissed the woman's belly.

"A bit restless?" Emma asked dumbfounded, "Regina, I _need _ sunlight, I need to be outside! You're going to make me turn as pale as the White Queen!" She threw her hands up into the air. Suddenly the wind blew through the open window and the Queen was quite literally thrown forward and onto Emma.

"Oh, goodness!" Emma exclaimed as her hands landed on Regina's hips.

"Oh, goodness, indeed, Princess." Regina swallowed thickly. Their faces were mere inches apart, and neither woman could keep their eyes from the others' lips.

"Emma, I - "

"Shhh," Emma said; Regina meant to pull back, she really did, but Emma lifted her head forward and captured the Queen's lips with her own. A burst of golden light exploded from their lips and extended throughout the lands. Regina snapped away from Emma.

"You did it!" She said in shock.

"What? I did what?" Emma asked still overwhelmed by the kiss.

"You're my true love, you broke the curse." Regina's eyes were wide in disbelief. "You're my true love." She repeated.

"I thought Daniel had been your true love," Emma pulled Regina's hand into her lap.

"I had thought so." Regina looked away, farther away than one should be able to look, she glanced back through her memories of the man she was sure to be her soul-mate. "Perhaps I had been wrong." She turned back to Emma. The Princess placed her hand upon the Queen's cheek.

"I do love you, Regina, I always have, ever since I was a child." She explained.

"Well, it certainly would illuminate the reason behind me having such an affinity towards you when I loathed your parents. You were the reason for my banishment, I'm sure you were unaware." Regina smiled at Emma's surprised features. "I was supposed to kill you and enact the Dark Curse, but I couldn't kill you, I held you in my arms as a babe and in an instant, I was in love. I would do anything for you. Including surrender to the White Monarchy, as long as I was given some land to call my own." She extended her arm around the room. "And thus I was given the Shadowlands, and I became the Dark Queen; no longer evil, but never to be pure." Her face darkened. "And my mother cursed me for my failure to obtain what she wished for me."

"Shhhh, my Queen." Emma murmured as she caressed the soft flesh of Regina's cheek. "Hush, those days are long passed, you are recognized as a wise and gracious Queen, and you are strict where necessary, but you've done naught to kill a loyal subject." Emma threaded her fingers in the brunette locks.

"I am still feared." Regina said quietly.

"Are other Monarchs not?" Emma asked.

"Your mother and fath – "

"The _White Royals_," Emma emphasized, "are not as pure as they claim to be." She stated. She did not elaborate, and Regina did not ask her to, instead the brunette leaned forward and kissed the apex of Emma's belly again. There was an insistent knock at the door and Graham came in. Usually being caught in such a vulnerable state as she was in would have the Queen choking the air from the intruder's lungs. However, Regina considered Graham a personal friend and she wasn't bothered by him seeing her guard down. She sat straighter but kept her hands protectively on Emma.

"What is it Graham, by your barging in here I take it something has occurred?" Regina asked coolly.

"My apologies, Your Majesty; this is urgent, I suggest you take a look outside." He said. Regina rose from the bed and moved to the door. She gasped at what she saw. Her surprise caused Emma to stand as well and Graham offered her a hand as she came up beside Regina. The Queen wanted to scold Emma for disobeying the healers' orders but she couldn't bring herself to break from her shock. Emma smiled.

"The curse of the Shadowlands has broken as well, my dear." Emma reached for Regina's hand and brought it up to her lips. The two Monarchs and the Knight stood looking over the Shadowlands. The name was no longer suitable as the roiling ivy and thorn bushes had melted away, the seemingly perpetual clouds had dissipated and the land was lush and green. Regina smiled.

"My," she had tears in her eyes, "my Kingdom." She said proudly before looking at Emma.

"_Our_ kingdom." She restated.

**Pretty please with a cherry on top, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The questions of luveverythingtv and ShadowCub, how she got pregnant, who fathered her child and what did Emma mean when she said the White Royals weren't so pure, are answered in this chapter. This is also the final chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Seven – Even the Blackest Hearts Can Love

_Emma was running, it was dark and she hoped the forest around her offered sufficient cover as she tried to hide. Four months pregnant and on the run was not how she expected to spend her twenty-third birthday. She gasped as her foot caught on an exposed root and she fell to the ground. Something heavy landed on her back and strong arms grabbed her. In a second she was yanked from the ground and her arms were pulled behind her roughly. _

"_You are hurting me." She groaned through gritted teeth._

"_My apologies, Princess." The man grunted and pulled her arms tighter eliciting a pained hiss from Emma. _

"_I am no longer a princess of any kingdom." She said. The man laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. _

"_I beg to differ, the White Royals have been searching for you, trying to bring you home. They think you've finally come to your senses and thus I've been employed to bring you back to them." He squeezed her wrists hard before shoving her forward._

"_Now, walk." He ordered._

_Suddenly she was standing in front of the two people she once called 'mother' and 'father'. Snow stood from her throne and walked down to her daughter who had been pushed to her knees after being dragged into the room. Her hair had twigs and leaves in it and her dress was torn due to her rough treatment through the forest. Emma looked up at Snow White and eyed the woman curiously. She was much older than she remembered. Her hair was graying and her face had a few lines around her eyes and lips. Emma spent so much time growing up with Regina and Ruby; neither woman aged or changed, she wasn't used to seeing people age. Snow handed a bag of money over to the man. _

"_Thank you much for your services Robin of Loxley." The man pocketed the bag and Emma whipped her head to look at him. _

"_Robin of Loxley? As in Robin Hood?" She guessed. The man looked down at her. _

"_The very same." He confirmed. _

"_So, now you're accepting money from royals instead of stealing. You are such a hypocrite." She accused. The man grabbed her chin roughly and tilted her face up to him. _

"_Now, young Princess, my dear wife is expecting, and if your expanding belly means anything, you will understand soon enough." He winked. Emma pulled her face away from his hand. He shrugged and turned away from the royals. _

"_Well, I must be on my way. Must steal from the wealthy and distribute to the poor." He grinned as he walked to the door. _

"_you know how to reach me." He exited the room. Snow looked down at her daughter._

"_Oh, Emma, my darling daughter." She held her hand out to help the woman up. Emma eyed the Queen with disdain as she stood on her own. _

"_I am no one's daughter. Why have you brought me here?" She asked straightening her back and lifting her chin. The last time she had confronted the White Queen she had been eleven. In fact it had been exactly twelve years ago and she had been much shorter. _

"_We heard of your abandonment of the Dark Queen. We assumed you broke free of her spell on you." She explained, grateful tears pooling in her eyes. _

"_So you had to pay a notorious thief to collect me?" she crossed her arms over her chest. Snow shook her head frantically. _

"_We would do anything to bring you back to us, no matter the cost." Snow said. Emma frowned. _

"_Then why give me away in the first place?" She asked. Tears of her own gathering in her eyes. Since she was seven years old she felt unwanted and unloved by the very people who were supposed to love her. She used anger to push them away because they already gave her up. _

"_We were frightened, you must understand, we had no other choice." David finally spoke, coming to stand behind his wife. _

"_Perchance you think I am a fool, or more probable you are the fools, because there is always another way. You clearly did not care enough to find it. Instead you sent me to live with a woman who when I was but a babe vowed to _kill_ me." Emma nearly growled. _

"_I'm sure when you decided this path for me you did not foresee me falling in love with Her Majesty." She said smugly. She enjoyed the floundering looks on their faces as they gaped at her. _

"_No, no, that is not possible." Snow gasped out. _

"_It is possible and it has happened, I am in love with the Dark Queen." She said and after a beat she placed her hand over her stomach. _

"_And I am pregnant with her child." She added. David gawked at his daughter but Snow clamped her lips shut and glared at Emma._

"_No!" Suddenly she screamed. "Seize her!" She ordered and the once still guards jumped to action and grabbed Emma hard. _

"_Unhand me you heathens." Emma growled trying to wrestle free. Her magic was almost completely unstable due to her pregnancy and it was unreliable. _

"_Take her to the dungeons, I will not allow that woman's devil spawn to breathe more than a minute out of the womb. After the birth of the little bastard it shall be slaughtered and sent to the Dark Queen as a warning." Snow shouted. The guards began dragging the struggling blonde out of the room. _

"_No! You cannot do this! No!" Emma screamed as the back of her knees were hit and her legs gave out. She was hulled out of the room._

_Her cell was small, it was damp and it was cold. She paced the diameter of the room. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. A dark cackle made her halt in her tracks. _

"_Who's there?" She asked the dank air of the dungeons. _

"_Who's there?" The nasally voice mocked her in return. "You do not carry the child of Regina in your womb, do you dearie?" The voice asked. She hurried to the bars and stuck her head out to peer across the rock corridor into the other cell. _

"_How do you know that?" Emma asked. _

"_I know many things, for example," the man stepped into the light and Emma gasped._

"_Rumplestiltskin." She hissed._

"_I know you will not birth the child in this kingdom." He responded reaching out between the bars. _

"_How do I get out of here?" Emma demanded. The man laughed, cackled really, dark and tinny._

"_First one's free, the second piece of information comes at a price." He brought his dirty fingertips together. _

"_What is it that you desire, I have nothing." She scoffed. Rumplestiltskin grinned. _

"_Give me the name of the man who fathered your bastard child." He said. Emma bowed her head and mumbled her answer. _

"_Speak clearly girl!" Rumple roared._

"_Baelfire!" She yelled. Rumplestiltskin grin faltered and his eyes widened. _

"_Bae!" He exclaimed. "Where did you happen upon him? Speak girl, quickly." He urged. Emma shook her head._

"_What about my information." She asked. _

"_You can ask any questions you want if you give me this answer." Rumple answered quickly, distractedly. _

"_He was in the Erocan forest living among the wood nymphs and Winter Fae court. They, oddly enough, accept him." She explained with a chuckle in her voice. "Now, how do I get out of here?" She asked, her voice hardening. _

"_You will be taken to speak with the White Queen in a month's time, drink this before the guard opens your cell and you will turn invisible, it will also give you enough control over your magic to transport yourself away from here and to the Dark Kingdom, find Ruby. The magic use will drain you." He instructed as he rolled a vial across the hall and into her cell. _

"_How did you get this?" She asked. He laughed and shook his head._

"_I have many secrets, and secrets they will stay."_

"_Will this hurt the baby?" Emma eyed the small bottle suspiciously. _

"_No, your babe will be born healthy in the Dark Kingdom, although, you must not tell the Queen who fathered your child. It would end very badly for the baby." He answered before backing into his cell and hiding in the shadows. _

"_Wait, come back!" Emma yelled. _

"_Do as I say, Princess." The dark one said cryptically before falling silent. _

"_Come back!" _

"Come back!"

"Emma, wake up, it's just a nightmare." Emma's eyes sprang open to Regina shaking her lightly. The Queen smiled softly at her wife.

"You're alright dear, I'm here, you're home." She assured. Emma sighed and realized she was shaking. She moved closer to Regina and the Queen wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"There you go, sleep now my love, for our son will be up in just a few hours." She reminded as she ran her fingers through the golden curls of her lover. Emma slowly closed her eyes, willing a dreamless sleep to come.

"Henry!" Regina gave a frustrated sigh as the little boy ran across the Great Hall. "Come here!" She loved Henry with all her heart and she would dote on him and give him anything he desired but he was his mother's son through and through and he would not _stay still_ for even a moment. Emma entered the room wearing a red dress with gold accents and Regina thought her heart would stop as Henry ran to his mother and she scooped him into her arms.

"Hello, my little Prince." Emma peppered his face with kisses.

"Mama can't catch me!" He exclaimed gleefully. Emma looked across the room and locked eyes with Regina. She quirked a brow and smiled at her wife.

"Is that so?"

"Of course not." Regina scoffed lightheartedly. "Just because _your _son enjoys running amok doesn't mean I cannot seize him." Regina snapped her fingers and suddenly Emma's arms were empty only for her to see Henry in Regina's arms.

"Oh, so _now_ he's _my_ son?" Emma walked over to Regina.

"Yes," Regina said smugly. Emma laughed and leaned forward to kiss her wife. Henry squealed and his mothers squished his cheeks between their lips.

"Ewww!" He wiggled out of Regina's grasp and onto the floor before running off again.

"Henry! Be careful not to ruin your suit!" Regina called after him. Emma smiled and offered Regina her arm.

"Come, my Queen, let us greet the people." Emma urged. Regina draped her arm over Emma's and they made their way out of the hall. Ruby entered the hall dressed in her black armor. Her husband and three other pack members followed behind her. She was the Commanding General of the Knights and she was as respected by her troops as Graham who served as her equal. Ruby had returned to the castle a month and a half after Henry was born. Under the instruction of the Queen she introduced several pack members into the rank of knights. She had yet to produce an heir but Regina had high hopes for her young wolf. The girl had, after all, always belonged to her. Henry ran in behind the knights and weaved in and out between them before joining his mothers in an excited flurry.

"Henry." Regina said as a reminder as she squeezed the boy's shoulder gently. In an instant he stood with his back straight and his hands folded in front of him. "Good boy." She recognized. Emma smiled down at her son. The two Queens and the young Prince walked out onto the balcony that looked out over the courtyard. It was filled with people who suddenly began cheering when the Royal Family stepped into view.

"My loyal subjects!" Regina extended her arms in front of her. Henry stood close to Emma's skirts and she placed her hands on his shoulders. The crowd quieted somewhat and the guards filed into place, bows strapped to their backs prepared to protect the family.

"This year has been prosperous for us; our Kingdom has harvested enough to feed all of its families as well as to trade with neighboring kingdoms that have suffered. We will be having a celebration in the town square in one week's time; I am hoping you choose to attend. My family and I will be holding a ball afterwards, _all_ are welcome." She smiled down at the people. The joyous shouts lifted from the throats of the subjects. They began chanting the now familiar phrase.

"Long live the Swan Queens!"

Regina smiled.

She had her happy ending.

**So as you can see, Neal is the father of Henry and the White Royals aren't so very pure because they are willing to give up Emma as a child, they rule their kingdom at any cost and they are willing to kill a baby for no other reason besides it's ancestry. **

**Please review, it means the world to me.**


End file.
